Metal fatigue can lead to catastrophic failure of a component or system. In power plants, oil refineries, chemical plants, or the like, metal tubes are subjected to pressures and temperatures that cause the tubes to become fatigued or to undergo creep. Metal components can also become fatigued from loading and unloading. For example, the landing struts of an airplane are subject to metal fatigue caused by the impact of landing the aircraft.
Frequently, metal components that are prone to fatigue are replaced according to a predetermined maintenance schedule, so as to avoid catastrophic failure of the metal components, which can cause the loss of life, injuries, and economic losses. However, the premature replacement of metal components can also lead to economic loss and other risks. Thus, it is desirable to examine metal components to determine their structural integrity so that they can be replaced before catastrophic failure, but not prematurely. Such an examination needs to be non-destructive.
A non-destructive method for examining the internal structure of a metal component is x-ray diffractometry. However, there have been problems associated with x-ray diffractometry outside of a controlled environment. For example, people and sensitive equipment can be harmed and damaged by being irradiated with penetrating radiation. In addition, radioactive materials, which are inherently dangerous and difficult to work with, are frequently used as sources in radiography.
Thus, it is desirable that an examination of a metal component be performed without a radioactive source. Furthermore, it is desirable that the examination occurs in situ. In situ examination of a component can typically be done more rapidly and inexpensively than non-in situ because there it requires less disassembly and reassembly of the system. It is also desirable that the apparatus used for examining the metal component be readily transportable and adapted to be used where there is no local electricity.
Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.